A Honda fic? What the hell?
by Clicky
Summary: I was bored, what can I say... please read and review.


Clicky : Please dont ask me why Im writing this. Im bored and sugar high and none of my buddies are online. And so I thought, "Hey, Honda never stars in any fics. Ill be original." Although I do understand the reason for his lack of inclusion.  
  
Honda : Why doesnt anybody like me?  
  
Clicky : -rolls eyes- Just read the disclaimer.  
  
Honda : K... -ahem- Clicky doesnt own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Clicky : Where is WARNING? -looks around- Oh, there you are.  
  
WARNING : This fic is starring Hiroto Honda. Read at your own risk.  
  
Honda : Risk?  
  
Clicky : Thank you, WARNING!  
  
WARNING : Any time. -floats away-  
  
---  
  
Once upon a time there was a 15 year old who had very bad taste.  
  
Honda : I resent that.  
  
He had an obsession with the color tan and thought that making his hair into one solid mass would look good.  
  
Honda : Who says it doesnt?  
  
Everyone : -raises hand-  
  
Honda : @_@  
  
He had a few friends.  
  
Anzu : Hi! -giggles stupidly-  
  
Jou : Hey.  
  
Yugi : Hello!  
  
And on this particular day, the small group of friends was at the home of Yugi Motou, also known as the Turtle Gameshop. Yugi and Jounouchi were playing a game of Duel Monsters while Anzu acted stupid and Honda watched tv.  
  
Anzu : I like friends!  
  
Yugi/Jou/Honda : Oo;;  
  
Honda : -flipping channels- Theres nothing good on tv.  
  
Yugi/Jou : -arent listening-  
  
Anzu : ^-^  
  
Honda : I think Im gonna leave now.  
  
Yugi/Jou : -arent listening-  
  
Anzu : ^-^  
  
Honda : Bye.  
  
Yugi/Jou : -arent listening-  
  
Anzu : Bye, friend!  
  
Honda got up and left the gameshop. He walked down the sidewalk.  
  
Honda : -walking-  
  
But suddenly -- Woosh!! He tripped and fell in a garbage can.  
  
Honda : Ow.  
  
Seto Kaiba, who just happened to be walking by, pointed and laughed at him.  
  
Clicky : SETO!! -falls from the sky-  
  
Seto : oO Uh...  
  
Clicky : -clings to his leg-  
  
Seto : Get it off!!  
  
Honda : -gets out of the trash can- Yeah, like Im gonna help you, jerk.  
  
Seto : -.-  
  
Honda : -shrugs and kicks Clicky-  
  
Clicky : Owie! -dissapears-  
  
Seto : That was... odd.  
  
Honda : ...yup.  
  
And they both continued walking in opposite directions.  
  
Now Honda wasnt very bright --  
  
Honda : Now youre crossing the line.  
  
Uh... Anyway... So... He continued walking an a straight line in a pretty much random direction. He didnt notice this until he found himself at... Alaska.  
  
Honda : How did I get here? Dont I have to cross an ocean?  
  
... er...  
  
Honda : Right.  
  
So Honda decided he might as well do some sightseeing. He walked to a little log hut where a short guy dressed like an eskimo was standing.  
  
Honda : I uh... Wanna climb the.. er mountain. Or something.  
  
Short guy : K.  
  
Nobody knows how the he could understand the language. Soon enough Honda was dressed in a big fur parka and mukluks.  
  
Honda : ...Mukluks?  
  
Boots.  
  
Honda : Ah.  
  
So they gave Honda a sled and a dog team.  
  
Honda : Whee!  
  
And then they started moving.  
  
Honda : 0_0  
  
Honda attempted to drive the dogsled, but supposedly the dogs could handle it themselves, so he decided he didnt have to steer. This wasnt the best idea.  
  
Honda : It wasnt?  
  
The dogs ran in a straight line because Honda wasnt telling them to do anything else. The ride was smooth and Honda fell asleep.  
  
-+-Dream Sequence-+-  
  
Talking turtle : Follow me, and I shall make you fishers... of fish.  
  
Honda : Okay.  
  
-+-End Dream Sequence-+-  
  
The dogs continued to run straight ahead and brought Honda quite a rude awakening when they hit a tree. Honda flew off the sled. The dogs found that they were free and they all ran away.  
  
Honda : Dammit.  
  
Honda got up and started walking again, in no particular direction.  
  
Honda : .  
  
It just so happened he was walking south, and before you could say "One plus one equals one on a bun" he was in a desert.  
  
Honda : Its really hot here.  
  
Omochao : Welcome to the desert! Its hot!  
  
Omochao died and is was a happy time.  
  
Honda : ^o^  
  
Honda didnt realize he was still wearing his parka and mukluks until his hair started to melt.  
  
Honda : 0_0  
  
He took off the parka and mukluks.  
  
Honda : Its still hot...  
  
The sky was purple.  
  
Honda : ... Oh my god! Its the talking turtle! -points to a rock-  
  
Honda was halucinating. Or was he?  
  
Rock : ...  
  
Honda : AAAAH!!  
  
---  
  
Clicky : The end!  
  
Honda : That was a strange ending. That was a strange fic.  
  
Clicky : Wasnt it? Please review, peoples! Chances are I wont make a sequal... Unless everyone gives me candy.  
  
Honda : I dont think theyll want a sequal.  
  
Clicky : Neither do I. 


End file.
